Yukishiro Honoka
Yukishiro Honoka '(雪城ほのか ''Yukishiro Honoka) (or 'Hannah Whitehouse '''in the English Dub) is a woman who appears in Tanaka Masami's dreams. Originally, she used to be one of the antagonists in ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel ''known as '''Witch '(ウィッチ U~itchi). After being purified, she can turn into 'Cure White '(キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito). Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. Her casual outfit consists of a long white skirt embroidered with blue, a white shirt that reaches to her elbows, and blue heels. As Cure White, Honoka's lower dress gets another thin layer, and her leggings have slightly changed. Her leggings and gloves have a blue trim. Her earrings have changed from silver to gold, and her commune strap is held by a large gold heart. There is also now a tiny light-blue heart in the center of the bow. As Witch, she wears a long purple dress with a dark blue belt, purple heels, and long dark blue hair that reaches to her hips. She also wears a purple witch-like hat, with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around it. Personality As Honoka, is an intelligent heroine who is the mother of Tanaka Masami. She is a smart lady who has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. Honoka and her best friend, Misumi Nagisa, went on a mission to the Dark Zone, but never came back. It was later revealed that they were caught and turned to stone. As Witch, she was a mysterious woman who is never really named, but she claims to a 'witch from the Dark Zone'. She is also known as "The White Shadow" and is evil. It is later revealed that the Dark King had freed Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka from their stone prison, but Honoka was turned into Witch. History Becoming Witch Honoka was exploring the Dark Zone with her best friend, Misumi Nagisa. As they gathered enough information and were getting ready to leave, enemies sprang out of nowhere. They were taken to the Dark King, where he turned to duo to stone. When the Dark King heard that Honoka and Nagisa's daughters, Tanaka Masami and Fujimura Aika, had become Pretty Cure years later, he freed Honoka and Nagisa, but he brainwashed them and they assumed the names Witch and Silhouette. Relationships 'Misumi Nagisa - '''Nagisa and Honoka are best friends, but after both became brainwashed, they referred to each other as enemies, and they want to see who is the better enemy to Pretty Cure. 'Tanaka Masami - 'Honoka is the mysterious woman in Masami's dreams. It is later revealed that Honoka is Masami's mother, and went missing with her best friend on a special mission, but the duo never came back. Masami has made it her lifelong goal to save her mother. Cure White 'Cure White '(キュアホワイト ''Kyua Howaito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Honoka. She controls the power of thunder. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Dual Aurora Wave!", but she no longer needs Mipple. Her main attack is White Thunder, which can only be performed in her Forever Form. Attacks 'White Thunder '(ホワイトサンダー Howaito Sandā) is Cure White's main attack, which can only be used with the White Key inserted into her Earth Light Wand. 'Yang Thunder '(ヤンサンダー Yan Sandā) is Cure White's second attack, which can only be used with the Yang Key inserted into her Earth Light Wand. 'Extreme Heart Sky Jewel '(エクストリームハートスカイジュエル Ekusutorīmu Hāto Sukai Jueru) is Cure White's attack with Cure Sunburst, Cure Moonbeam, Shiny Luminous and Cure Black, which can only be used in their Forever Forms, and the Sunset, Glittering Moon, Angel, Yin and Yang Keys inserted into the Cure Sky Sticks, Luminous Heart Baton and Earth Light Wands. Witch 'Witch '(ウィッチ U~itchi) was the evil alter ego of Honoka. She became Witch when the Dark King brainwashed her when she was freed from her stone prison. Abilities She can control the power of thunder and possesses a white Sky Jewel Key, which she uses to make Tsumis more powerful. In Episode 27, the Dark King warned that the chance he would give Witch would be her last chance. Witch vowed to defeat the Pretty Cure, and the Dark King gave her a new white Sky Jewel Key, and was able to become much more powerful. Her powers were then equivalent to those of a Pretty Cure, even having her own Forever Form. Etymology '''Yukishiro (雪城): ''Yuki (雪) translates to "snow" while ''Shiro ''(城) means "castle". '''Honoka (ほのか): '''Since her name is written in hiragana rather than kanji, and because there are many different ways that Honoka can be written in kanji, there is no way to find a specific meaning for this name. One common way of writing it in kanji is 穂香 ( ''Honoka), which can be broken down to "hono (穗の ほの)", which translates to spike, and "ka", which translates to flower ''(花) or (香), which generally means the flower/fragrance of spikes. Again, that is not necessarily the meaning of Honoka in this case. Therefore, Yukishiro Honoka means either "snow castle spike flower" or "snow castle spike fragrance". The surname could be a pun because snow is white, which is a reference to her alter ego as Cure White, and "castle" might be a reference to her family's wealth, as everyone who visits her home is astonished with how large it is. Songs Honoka's voice actress, Yukana, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hamasaki Ayumi, Honno Yoko and Tanaka Rie, the voice actresses for Tanaka Masami, Misumi Nagisa and Kujou Hikari. Singles * TSUBOMI * Arigatou ~Anata ni Aete Yokatta~ * If... * Itsumo Tonari de (Always at my side) Duets * Aritake no Egao de (''along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * Pretty Cure Toujou! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~ (along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * Jet Coaster na M M (Along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * Happy ending (along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * Onaji Yumemite ~SET ME FREE~ (along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Naginagi and Honohono version~ (along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * Pretty Exercise (along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * Challenge☆Change (along with the voice actress of Misumi Nagisa) * Max Heart de GO GO GO!! (along with the voice actresses of Misumi Nagisa and Kujou Hikari) * Kitaku (Come Back Home) (along with the voice actress of Tanaka Masami) Quotes Coming soon... Trivia * Honoka's birthday is on April 4th. ** Her zodiac is Aries. * Honoka's blood type is B. * As Cure White, she has the darkest hair of all the Cures. * Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Honoka is the first Pretty Cure with an elderly person in the family. * Honoka and Mishou Mai/Cure Egret have some similarities. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Honoka is represented by the gardenia, which symbolizes purity and elegance in the Language of Flowers. * Her favorite flower is Aster. * She wishes to receive a Nobel prize and to become a scientist. * Her idol is Dr. Breakstone (or Professor Brainstorm, in the English dub). * Cure White is one of the nine Pretty Cures not to have their hair color matching their theme color. She has dark blue hair whilst her theme color is white. * She is the first person to use a slang/curse word ("Like hell I am!" - Episode 8). * The characters in Honoka's surname can be switched to form Shirayuki, which is the same spelling as the surname of Shirayuki Hime, which makes them the first unrelated Cures to have a surname with the same meaning. * She is one of three Pretty Cures whose Cure name has a color in it, along with Cure Black and Cure Rouge (French for "red"). * Like all Pretty Cure series, there is always a smart Cure. Cure White is the originator of this tradition. * Honoka appeared as Cure White to give the final 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 34 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * She is the first Pretty Cure who owned a pet, followed by Hyuuga Saki and Aida Mana. ** She is first Pretty Cure who owned a pet dog, followed by Mana. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Yukishiro Honoka Cure White Witch Previews Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Cures Category:Villains Category:White Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters